Who's Your Daddy?
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Coming closer, Erik looked down at Charles, who currently had his head in the toilet. Lovely. Charles retched loudly. Maybe Erik should come back later… "Erik!" Raven snapped, turning to face him from behind Charles. "Uh, I was just leaving…" Erik said, trying to back up slowly. "No," She took a step closer, moving Hank out of the way slightly. "We need to talk." That's never good.


"He's _what_?" Erik blinked up at Sean, the spoon that was on its way to his mouth stopped mid air.

Sean looked as nervous as one could be breaking bad news to Erik Lehnsherr over breakfast, fuck. "He's not coming."

If eyes could actually_ have_ fire in them, Erik's would be quite smoldering at that moment, thanks. "What do you mean he's _not_ coming—he's the whole damn reason why we've all been training so hard for the last few months!" He hissed at the redhead.

_Oh hell no!—_Erik wasn't going to let this shit fly—there was no way he was going to battle today without Charles. Not after all the training and practice and hours upon hours of all the tedious crap Charles had put him through! You think it's easy to move a fucking satellite dish? It's not! And now Charles is: 'not going'? What the fu-

Putting his hands up in defense, Sean started backing away slowly. "Calm down Lehnsherr, I'm sure we'll be just fine without him…"

"And_ what_ exactly is wrong with him!?" Erik snapped, cutting the other man off, his cereal long forgotten and probably soggy.

Sean shrugged, "Not quite sure, I was just told he's been up-chucking all morning."

Up-chucking—really Sean? How old are you?

"I don't give a DAMN if he's been puking his guts all morning—he's our leader—we need him!" Erik huffed out as he stood up from his chair. Sean backed away a step. "This is bullshit! It's just nerves is all!"

Sean tried a reassuring smile, "It's all good man, calm down—as they say—don't 'shoot the messenger'," he chuckled nervously.

Sean—out of all the people, they sent Sean. Erik gave him a frightening smirk. Shoot the messenger? Oh no—Erik wouldn't do that. But he would 'choke' the messenger, and with that ridiculous hippy necklace of his—what is that supposed to be—a leaf? Stupidest looking leaf Erik's ever seen.

Pushing past Sean, Erik decided not to waste any more time on him. He needed to get to Charles—needed to find out just why the fuck the man thinks it's a good idea to sit this one out. Erik NEEDS Charles, needs him by his side, and he told him so just the night before...

Erik: "Charles, I want you by my side."

Charles: "Okay."

Yeah, it went kinda like that—only cornier and cheesier, and it sounded like a line straight out of a movie.

How dare Charles think he could just leave this one for Erik and the children—he didn't care how sick Charles was or how much he had to drink last night—Charles was coming with them to the bloody beach in Cuba!

It's not like anything bad would happen to Charles…

Erik practically kicked the door to Charles' room open—it was very Spartan like. He spotted Charles in his bathroom, along with Hank and a very pissed-off looking Raven.

Good, she should be pissed—Erik was pissed too.

Hank looked…shocked? Confused?...Amused? What the hell?

Coming closer, Erik looked down at Charles, who currently had his head in the toilet—lovely.

Charles retched loudly.

Maybe Erik should come back later…

"Erik!" Raven snapped, turning to face him from behind Charles.

"Uh, I was just, leaving…" Erik said, trying to back up slowly.

"No!" She took a step closer, moving Hank out of the way slightly. "We need to talk."

That's never good.

Charles sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked pathetically up at Erik. Hmm, Charles has seen better days…

Erik shook his head, looking past Raven, who still looked quite homicidal—almost more so than strictly necessary for this type of situation. "Charles—what's wrong? You drink too much last night?"

Erik didn't think Charles had drank that much last night—nothing more than the normal couple of glasses of scotch during their chess game—and after that they'd gone into Charles' room and-

"No," Raven said, stepping in front of Erik's view, (Erik liked the view he was looking at before better) she put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, "We have a bigger fucking problem then that Erik— Charles is-"

"Raven!" Charles croaked out from his spot on the bathroom floor, "I hardly think it's any of Erik's concern!"

Turning her head back around quickly to address Charles, Raven snapped at him, "This _is_ Erik's concern! He's gonna help me find the bastard that did this to you!"

Okay, Erik really needed to know what the fuck was going on.

Hank still looked white as a ghost as he stared off at the wall absently—clearly he'd be no help here…

Erik grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "Raven! What is going on!? Who did _what_ to Charles?! Tell me!" He yelled.

Wide eyed, Raven was shocked at Erik's sudden outburst and concern with her brother's wellbeing. She took a step back out of Erik's grip. Her angry composer came back as quickly as it had left—remembering again what she was so mad about in the first place.

"_Charles is fucking pregnant!_" She yelled as she pointed at her brother.

"Oh Lord…" Charles thumped his head against the bathroom wall.

Erik's pretty sure he didn't hear that correctly. He eyed Raven skeptically. "Excuse me?"

The stern expression never left her face as she looked up at Erik. "You heard me—I said: Charles is fucking pregnant, knocked up, has a bun in the oven!"

Finally, Hank decided to make his presences known, he snapped to and looked up at Erik. "It's true—I did the blood work…and the ultrasound—he's knocked up."

Oh shit.

Erik suddenly felt the sudden urge to flee quickly.

Charles chuckled sadly, still near the toilet, "And here I thought I was just getting pudgy…"

Looking at Charles with concern, Erik found his words, "Charles," he breathed, "How are you pregnant—did you even _know_ you could get pregnant?" Why was Erik not told this!?

Charles looked positively embarrassed; he looked down at the floor as he spoke. "Well, um…you see," he took in a deep breath, still feeling like retching a bit, "I may or may not have a 'special' mutation that gives me the ability to…um, reproduce."

Erik stared at him.

"Um, get pregnant," Charles clarified.

"I knew what you meant!" Erik snapped at him. He ran his hand down his face with a long sigh. Oh Gott, oh Gott, this was not happening.

"That's not even the worst part!" Raven stepped forward, once again getting between Erik and Charles' line of sight. Damn her. She eyed Erik. "Charles doesn't even know who the goddamn father is!"

Erik's eyes grew comically wide as he looked past Raven and to Charles again. Charles was shaking his head furiously at Erik—eyes just as wide.

Swallowing the words on his tongue, Erik took in a deep breath and looked back to Raven. "Um…and just what are _we_ gonna do about it?"

Raven, still pissed as ever, looked fierily to Erik. She poked him in the chest, "_We_, are gonna find out who did this to him and RIP their nuts off—one by one!"

Erik felt his boys jump.

"Now Raven," Charles said weakly from the floor, "Don't you think that's a tad harsh?"

"Harsh!?" She spun around to face him, "Someone _raped_ you(Erik mouthed "Raped?" behind her back to Charles), and you think _I'm_ being harsh!?" A sick smile spread over her face, "You haven't _seen_ harsh—wait until I find out who the son-of-a-bitch that did this to you is! That will be harsh!"

Erik gave Charles a pained and scared look behind Raven's back. Maybe Erik should leave—leave and hide and never come back—he suddenly feared for his life.

"Erik!" Raven yelled as she spun back around, Erik jumped. "I need your help. We find out who did this to Charles and rip em' a new one!"

Yep—Erik needed to run and hide.

"Um—I…what do you want _me_ to do?" Erik said, looking back at Charles with 'help me' eyes.

"First," Raven held up her hand, one finger up, "We find out who impregnated Charles-"

"Wait," Erik cut off, looking down at Raven now, "How do we even know that Charles was 'raped'?"

Might not have been the best thing to say that day…

The anger in Raven's eyes was back. She turned to her brother. "Charles—do you know who you slept with last? Who could have done this to you?" She demanded.

This time it was Erik that shook his head wildly with wide eyes at the man on the floor, Raven's back to him.

Hank was trying very hard to blend into the wall—he wanted nothing to do with this anymore. He suddenly knew too much.

Charles gave the best sorry smile a nauseous man could. "I…uh…don't remember?" He shrugged softly with a beseeching look.

"See!" Raven spun back around, shooting Erik another murderous look.

And Erik would be lying if he said it didn't scare him.

Blinking down at her, Erik tried his best to smooth the situation over. "Well, that doesn't _quite_ mean he was 'raped' per say…"

"What are you implying Lehnsherr!?" Raven spat at him venomously. "Of course it means he was raped! He was drugged and taken advantage of! And you and I are gonna find out who did this to him and make them wish they were never born!"

Charles mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Erik behind Raven's back before up-chucking in the toilet again.

Raven barreled on, "And _everyone_ in the mansions a suspect! Everyone! I trust no one! We'll interrogate them all!"

Clearly Raven's gone mad.

"How far along is he?" Erik asked Hank; desperately trying to get his mind off what be nutless would be like, and how it would affect his sex life in the future.

"Judging by the ultrasound I did this morning, about 16 and half weeks now." Hank answered, looking anywhere but at Raven.

She was quite scary when angry.

This was the time that Alex had chosen to make his grand entrance. "Hey guys, how's the professor feeling—any better?"

Raven grabbed him by the shirt, "What were YOU doing on the night of 3 months, 3 weeks and 3 ½ days ago!?"

Dear Lord!

"Not raping me!" Charles yelled out in horror at his sister's forwardness, "Dear lord Raven—let the poor boy go!"

She shoved a wide eyed Alex away and turned to her brother. "I _will_ find out who did this to you Charles!" She looked around wildly at all the men in the bathroom, minus Alex, who had already made his hasty retreat —possibly to warn the other's that Raven's gone mad. "You hear me Charles? I will find out who is responsible for doing this to you! As of right now, everyone's a suspect!"

Everyone?

Erik cleared his throat quietly. "Um, Raven—does that include me as well?" He asked sheepishly.

Shooting her gaze back over to Erik, Raven shook her head wildly, "No, of course not," she looked softly at the man, "You're Charles' best friend—you would never take advantage of him like that."

Charles blushed as Erik nearly choked on his own saliva.

Of course not—Erik would never do such a thing… And Charles would certainly never _enjoy_ such a thing…

"That," Raven continued, not noticing the reddening state of her brother's cheeks, "and I know you're straight—you kissed me that one night, months ago, when we first got to the mansion."

Oops.

Charles shot Erik a betrayed look before folding his arms across his chest and looking away sternly.

Giving the most apologetic look he could without Raven picking up on it, Erik thought to Charles: _It was one time—it meant nothing—I only did it to make her feel better about herself._

Charles replied by giving him the mental equivalence of flipping him the bird.

"Um...I hate to interrupt," Hank gestured between the three of them, "whatever _this_ is—but, am I a suspect as well, because if so— I'm gonna stop helping Charles now."

Raven shook her head, "No, of course not Hank—I know you didn't do this," she gave him a warm smile.

What the?

Erik furrowed his brows at the situation. "Why is Hank not a suspect? I thought, and I quote: _As of right now, everyone's a suspect!_" He eyed Raven suspiciously. She looked to the ground and bit her lip.

"Well…ya know…" She scuffed her foot along the ground.

Hank blushed.

"I knew it!" Charles gasped out, pointing at Raven while still on the floor, staying close to his friend the toilet. He threw-up again.

Not because Raven and Hank are sleeping together—the man's fucking pregnant—give him a break.

"Okay, hold on," Erik broke the tension, "so then that just leaves, Alex, Sean and Darwin as suspects?"

"And the gardener!" Raven pointed hatefully at Erik.

The gardener? Really—has Raven completely lost it?

"Lorenzo?" Charles asked in horror, after he was done with his current puke session—although after that accusation, he was feeling quite queasy again, "You suspect the 50 year old Mexican gardener of being my rapist?"

"Yes!" Raven snapped.

Undoubtedly, Raven needed to be stopped…

…

Leaving Charles behind, the attack on the beach in Cuba had been successful at best, with Erik stopping the Russian's from crossing their ships into American territory and killing Shaw at the same time—he was quite the multitasker he learned that day.

Returning home to Charles was his first priority.

Raven however, seemed to have other plans.

…

"Where were you 3 months, 3 weeks, and 5 ½ days ago!?" Raven slammed Sean up against the nearest wall a couple of days later.

"Probably getting high!" Sean cried out in fear, "Leave me alone!"

Raven released her hold on Sean's shirt. "He's clean—probably sterile anyways." She looked to Erik. "Who's next?"

Seriously, Raven needed to be stopped.

…

"Alex!"

"Ah!"

Raven looked back at Erik, "Get him!"

Erik shook his head with a sigh before he reached out with his powers and forced a pipe to break out from the wall and wrap itself around Alex's foot, tripping him as he tried to run away.

Hell, Erik would run too.

"You!" Raven loomed over the poor boy, "Was it YOU that had your way with Charles!? Tell me!" She shouted at him.

Trying to fight out of the metal restraints, Alex looked up in horror at Raven. "Christ Raven! No I didn't fuck your brother! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He looked to Erik for help.

Erik gave him his best apologetic look with a shrug before unwrapping the boy's foot, freeing him from his metal entrapment.

Making his way to his feet, Alex shot Raven a 'when did you go so fucking crazy' look. "Did you ever stop and think, that maybe Charles knows who the father is, and just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it?"

Raven glared at him. "Bullshit!" She snapped, "And either way, the asshole that did this to him is gonna pay!" She pointed a finger at Alex, "No one knocks up my brother and walks away!"

Uh, wait…what if said 'knocker-upper' didn't find out that one knocked-up, until just a few days ago, and said 'knocker-upper' had been trying to talk to 'knocked-uppie' this entire time but a certain 'knock-uppies' little sister had been forcing 'knocker-upper' to run around a certain mansion and torment all the residence with accusations, including the 50 year old Mexican gardener, who, Erik's pretty sure put in his _Dos_ weeks afterwards.

Putting his hands up, Alex took a step back from Senorita loco Raven. "Okay, alright—I get it. Calm down." He lowered his hands but his eyes stay wide with fear. "Why don't you just wait until Charles has the baby and do a DNA test? That will clear it up." He looked to Erik, "At least for all of us in the mansion that is—who knows, it could be anyone. Maybe Charles met the dude at some bar or something and just doesn't remember sleeping with him."

Erik glared at the blond. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Was that his way of calling Charles loose? Erik's hands clenched together in fists as he felt his blood boil at such accusations.

Alex turned to walk away, "Just sumthin you might want to think about," he left as parting words.

The pipe that had been holding Alex's feet together suddenly shot back out and snaked its way between Alex's feet again, causing the man to trip and fall. Erik smiled as the young man tumbled down the stairs with that hilarious yell that people do in movies when they're being tossed across a room.

Raven shot an approved look to Erik with a smile.

…

"Darwin, we need to talk to you for a moment," Raven said as she entered the room Darwin was currently in, Erik in tow.

The man didn't even look up from what he was doing, "Let me stop you right there Raven, by tell you if you even try and accuse me of 'knocking-up' your brother," this time he did look up at Raven, "I swear to God, I will play the racism card so fast and make you regret it."

Raven backed away slowly.

Darwin was clear.

XXX

Five months and one fat (but still adorable) Charles later, Raven had seemed to give up on her quest to find and castrate the bastard that knock-up her brother. She instead focused all her energy into happiness and excitement over being an aunt. She read to Charles' belly, sang songs to it, and talked on and on about how she couldn't wait to meet the little guy or girl, and tell it horror story's starting with: _and then there was the time that I found Sean doing this-._

Ah yes, Raven was such the proud aunt-to-be; she couldn't wait to meet her little niece or nephew.

In fact, Raven spent so much time around (guarding) Charles, that poor Erik barely had a chance to even talk to him, and when he did, Raven was always nearby, almost hovering around protectively.

"I uh, got you something Charles," Erik said quietly, even though he knew Raven was stalking around in the background of Charles' room.

Smiling up at Erik from his laid out poise on the bed, hand rested on top of his bulging belly, Charles gave Erik a soft look. "You didn't have to get me anything Erik—you've already given me everything I ever could've asked for," he said gently.

Raven made her way over. "What? Whatcha you get him?" She looked at Erik like he was moving in on her prey.

Christ Raven, take it down a notch.

"I," Erik swallowed and looked at Raven, "I just got him something for the baby—a gift is all."

Raven blinked. "Oh." She looked to Charles before turning back to Erik. "That's pretty nice of you Lehnsherr."

_It's almost TOO nice! What have you done!?_ was what Erik was waiting for Raven to say next, but shook it off as him being overly paranoid.

Erik—paranoid?—Never.

Handing the neatly wrapped box (thank you Darwin) to Charles, Erik took a step back and held his breath.

Unwrapping the box, Charles' smile turned into awestruck as he gently removed the tiny charm bracelet, metal of course, and held it up.

"Oh Erik," he breathed, "It's so beautiful." His eyes flashed up to the man standing next to him.

"It's for the baby of course," Erik said, as he looked down at Charles with fondness in his eyes, "There's even a plain charm, the square one," Erik pointed, it was right next to the baby bottle and the baby shoe, "It's for the name—whenever w-… _you_, decide what it should be."

Raven snorted—a charm bracelet—big deal. No reason for Charles to be getting all choked up over it. She'd chalk this one up to the hormones.

"Thank you Erik, so, so much," He looked up at the taller man with tears in his eyes, "I really truly love it," he said softly.

Erik reached out and took Charles' free hand—and god, he never thought Charles looked more beautiful—all plump and pregnant and glowing…and healthy! The man was healthy, as Hank had said during the last ultrasound, (baby's sex still a mystery—nothing but buttcheeks on the screen) telling Charles that everything looked well and the baby was almost full term and quite healthy.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Erik's hand on Charles'. Erik released it. He looked back down at the brunet with a soft smile. "I made it myself you know—even all the little charms."

But what he didn't say out loud was: _ So I can always know where he/she is at all times, _he thought to Charles.

Charles smiled and returned, _You're an amazing man Erik Lehnsherr._

"Oh my God," Raven said out of nowhere, looking at Charles in horror, drawing both Erik and Charles' attention to her sharply.

Oh crap. Erik held his breath—this was it—Pandora's Box was about to be open.

"I never threw you a baby shower!" Raven said instead, giving Charles a sad, apologetic look as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Duel breaths of relief were let out as Erik and Charles looked at each other before Charles turned his head to Raven, giving her a warm smile. "Oh Raven dear, that's quite alright—I don't need some silly little party—I already have everything I need to welcome my little already-over-loved baby into the world." He looked back and forth between Erik and Raven, eyes settling on Erik.

"That, and it would've hardly been considered a party when the only guest's you could've invited would have been the people you accused of 'knocking-up' your brother, against his will," Erik supplied ever so dryly.

Sighing, Raven looked to Erik with a small smile, "I suppose you're right," she then turned and winked at Charles, "It would have been more like a courthouse drama then a party with me in charge."

…

The next day, Charles went into labor.

…

"Look at her," Raven said quietly, looking down at her newborn baby niece, "She's so perfect Charles."

Smiling down at his little bundle of joy, Charles nodded his head as he cradled her closer. "She is, isn't she?" He murmured.

Raven placed a kiss on top of her brother's head before she turned to Erik, who was stalking around in the background of the hospital room. He seemed anxious for some reason.

"Erik," Raven said softly, "Come here—come look at the baby," she nodded her head towards Charles' bed with a smile.

Attentively, Erik made his way over to Charles' hospital bed, still very wary of Raven.

But his breath got caught in his throat the instant he saw the newborn baby girl—she was absolutely then she opened her eyes; stunning Erik, just like the first time he'd see Charles' eyes. She definitely had her father's shocking baby blues. There was no question there.

"Charles," he gasped, "She's beautiful," he said softly and then looked to the man below him with the warmest smile he had. "What did you name her?"

"I was thinking Lilly," he looked up at Erik with fondness, and then sent him a mental message: _Unless you don't like it._

Erik simply shook his head, looking down at the baby. _No—Lilly is a beautiful name,_ he thought right back at Charles, who smiled in return.

Making her way back over, Raven sat on the edge of Charles' bed, right next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder with a soft sigh. "Even though we never did find out who the father was, I don't think it matters," she smiled at Lilly, "Between you, me, Erik, and maybe the other morons in the mansion, she'll have enough love to go around to last her the rest of her life." She looked to Charles with a loving face.

This was about the time that Raven felt her ring slip off her finger and watched in shock as it hovered over to Lilly. It stayed in the air for a good moment before floating down and landing onto the baby's chest. Lilly let out a soft coo and a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh," Charles said softly, "Guess we know which father she got her powers from," he mumbled.

Slowly, Raven turned her head to look at Erik, and—_oh god_—the look on her face was pure fucking terrifying.

"You son-of-a-bitch," She started off slowly, rising from the bed, fire in her eyes, "I'm gonna kill you."

And this would be the time that Erik made his hasty retreat from the hospital, a shape-shifter hot on his heels.

(But don't worry—he came back for Charles and the baby—after Raven calmed down a bit.)

The End.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This has just been another little Quick-Fic while I work on my next long story. Comments are loved! –Jacavoy85**


End file.
